The Vortex Corps
by LTucker8801
Summary: This story is the background to a group i created called the Vortex Corps. It is led by three former freelancers who desert project freelancer due to their discovery of the directors actions with the Alpha. Other stories I write will use these OC in them. Rated M for swearing, violence and later some possible sexual themes.


*Authors Note*  
Alright so this is my first story, i ve been planning it for quite some time. I'm not sure how good it will be but I like it so i'm going to keep writing it, I don t know how often I will update but I hope to do at least one chapter a month until school is done. Please Review and let me know how I do. This story will build up my OC characters that I will use in later Stories, Stories that are cannon to this one will be posted with a VCC in the title (Vortex Corps Cannon). I would like other authors to use my Empire (will make more sense as the story goes on) so if any of you wish to do so you may but you must put VCAU in your description and/or title (Vortex Corps Alternate Universe) Authors that ask special permission and share their story plot with me may be granted the use of VCC but only in very certain circumstances. Any questions feel free to PM me.

An Awakening Chapter 1.

Alaska opened his eyes, and looked at the ceiling of his cabin. 2 years. 2 years he had worked with Director Leonard Church. He hated nearly every moment of it, the Director had turned him from a soldier into a monster. Every piece of equipment one of the other freelancers got, Alaska got, with one exception, he didn t get an AI. He had every piece of freelancer equipment, from cloaking to temporal distortion, but he didn't have a damned AI of his own. It made sense though, one single fragment wouldn't be able to run all that equipment, only a full AI could, so the Director lent him the Alpha when he wanted something done, something the others couldn t do. He was the best of the best of the best. He was so good that they didn t even bother putting him on the leaderboard, it would have been sad not even Texas could match him.

That was beside the point, the Director had lent him the Alpha for the first time since the other AI had been created. He knew that the fragments had come from the Alpha, he had just assumed that the AI was volunteering them. After his talk with the Alpha he found out this wasn t true, the Director was torturing the Alpha into sectioning off his fragments. Who could do something so terrible like that to a copy of themselves! He wanted to do something, but oddly enough Alpha didn t want Alaska to steal him and keep him safe, he said that what was happening needed to be done to advance mankind. Alaska thought that was bullshit, nobody needed to be tortured to advance mankind, but the more he thought about it the more he realised, that AI are all based off someone, in this case Alpha was the Director and they both shared the same need to help humanity, maybe in the Alpha s tortured mind this was the only way.

Fine the Alpha wants to stay here and do this he can but I m not staying here, I will condone this no longer. Alaska thought out loud. Shit I still need an AI. Where the hell am I going to get that? Suddenly he remembered something, AI made back ups of themselves right? What if I transferred the backup of the Alpha into a Dumb AI, the Dumb AI would be completely taken over by the Alpha backup. This plan could work, but i'm going to need some help

Alaska got up and walked out into the hallway. 0300 nobody but guards on patrol would be up this early, well Carolina probably was. He shot a message to his closest Co-workers, Agents Michigan and Hawaii and told them to meet him in the mess hall in full gear. They both responded that they would be there momentarily. Alaska walked into the mess hall to find Michigan and Hawaii waiting for him both wearing the modified mark VI Mjolnir. Michigan wore Orange with blue trim, Hawaii green with pink, Alaska himself was wearing a wrath helmet instead of the normal mk VI helmet in honor of Spartan Emile who died on REACH. He sat down with them and quickly explained what he had learned and his plan to make a copy of the Alpha. They sat in silence for some moments.

Fuck it this place was getting boring anyways let's do it said Michigan Hawaii still did not say anything, just when Alaska thought she was going to decline she said

We are going to need a ride out of here, and my guess is 479er isn't volunteering hers. We need something that will hide us. Might I suggest the Vortex class corvette being worked on by the Director? she paused to think. The Alpha would surely have clearance to access the ship, and he seems to like you well enough to do something for you

Alaska smiled inside his helmet. I was thinking the same thing, only thing is when Alpha takes control of the ship the Director will be notified and the alarm will be sounded, you two will need to protect the hanger so we can escape.

Michigan looked at the guards on duty in the mess hall. Shouldn t be too hard were the best of the best right? Besides you're the one who will trigger the alarm so they ll send the best agents after you, well the best minus #3 and #4. We can deal with the rest ourselves right Hawaii? Of course we can she smirked under her helmet. The only people we would worry about are Tex and Carolina and you ll be taking care of them.

Alrighty then i'll grab the mess terminal AI you two need to grab the your weapons as well as anything else we might need and move it to the hanger, once the fighting starts one of you will have to defend the other while they load up the corvette. I ll have made my copy by then so Texas and Carolina shouldn t be a problem but you two need to watch out for Maine obviously and Washington, that man has some serious luck. Alaska made sure to sound like a concerned friend and not like an adult talking to children.

Yeah yeah we know you go off and save your buddy msg us before you move the corvette so we are prepared. Hawaii stated. Good luck Alaska

Thanks, but I won t need it Alaska stated dryly.

He walked off towards the bridge of the Mother of Invention, Michigan and Hawaii walked towards the rear hanger, this was going to get interesting Michigan thought.

Alaska walked toward the entrance to the bridge, two guards stood on either side. The one on the left s name he did not recognize, the one on the right however he knew very very well. His name was Jackson Derrick, and he was one of the Director s favorite soldiers, Derrick often sacrificed others in battle to ensure his own safety a trait the Director admired and called Survival . He snorted Derrick would not survive him, he would make sure of it.

You cant enter the bridge now Alaska Director isn t on deck Derrick said with a snear.

Good thing I wasn t looking for permission

Alaska swung at Derrick hisfist collided with visor and then shattered and slammed through Derrick s face to the back of his skull. Before Derrick s life less body had collapsed to the floor a knife flew from Alaska s hand into the throat of the other guard. Alaska stood up drew his silenced pistol, opened the door and stepped onto the bridge. The first two guards fell before even F.I.L.L.I.S. noticed Alpha caught on right before she did and blocked all her pathways out of the room the next two guards hit the ground and everyone on the bridge knew something was happening. Four guards turned to face Alaska, to their credit they didn t shake as they pointed their weapons at him, too bad it didn t save them as a silenced round went through each of their heads.

Alpha Alaska inserted an A.I. chip into the main terminal. Download a master back up onto this drive, i want it all personality subroutines, OS, memory. All of it

You can t just make an A.I. from a backup it doesn t work like that!? Alpha shouted

I m quite aware, that's already taken care of you just download your backup onto that chip and load it Alaska reloaded and fired 3 guards hit the ground, the 4th headed for the door. Alpha seal this room!

Working on it! he shouted, the sound was distorted like the A.I. s thoughts were elsewhere. The blast shutters slammed down and the heavy blast door closed over the main door. Alaska Smiled underneath his helmet. 


End file.
